gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Beat the Cock
Passende Kleidung Also in der PS2-Version kann das längere Rennen mit "voller Montur" nicht gewonnen werden. Ich war schon verzweifelt... und habe das entweder irgendwo gelesen oder bin selbst darauf gekommen... auf jeden Fall ausprobiert und tatsächlich, es stimmte. --Grim.fandango 20:43, 9. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Ist mir persönlich neu, aber okay. Zaibatsu 21:38, 9. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Bei Gelegenheit sollte jemand bzw. ich das mal ausprobieren (auf einer PS2). Aber man darf glaube ich, auch nicht zuviele Muskeln haben, weil man dann etwas träger läuft. --Grim.fandango 13:08, 10. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :::Du, wenn's ums Fettsein und Muskelnantainieren geht, bin ich der falsche Ansprechpartner. Da bin ich sowieso nie durchgestiegen, was nun besser und was schlechter ist usw. Ist es möglich, dass deine Methode auch auf dem PC klappt? Zaibatsu 13:29, 10. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Zum Thema 'Triathlon' kann ich gern mal was beisteuern. Ich habe beide Rennen gerade neulich (kurz vor dem Erstellen des Beat the Cock-Artikels) auf Anhieb erfolgreich absolviert. Habe mein 97,33%-Spiel (PS2)benutzt, in dem 'mein' CJ die volle Muskelpackung mit sich herumträgt. Beim Schwimmen fiel ich bzw. CJ jeweils ein kleines Stückchen zurück (allerdings nicht wirklich nennenswert), das Radfahren ist weniger eine Kraft- als vielmehr eine Geschicklichkeitssache und beim Laufen konnte ich sämtliche Gegner mühelos abhängen und damit jeweils die Rennen gewinnen. Ich hab in irgendeinem englischsprachigen Forum gelesen, dass CJ unendliche Ausdauer erhält, sobald er die Diebstahl-Missionen in Los Santos erfolgreich geschafft hat. Wenn da was dran ist, wäre es kein Wunder, wenn CJ bei mir pausenlos schwimmen, fahren und rennen konnte. Fünftes Rad 17:39, 10. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Wirklich auf der PS2? Hmm... also bei mir war das so, das das Spiel gefuscht hat. Egal wie schnell ich denen weggefahren bin mit dem Rad, sobald der Sprint anfing, waren die Gegner sofort hinter mir. Und bis zur Ziellinie haben die mich immer fast eingeholt. Ich rede aber von dem längeren Triathlon (Palomino Creek Beach). Und Muskeln haben gebremst, entweder beim Laufen oder schwimmen. Das ist bei dir komplett anders? --Grim.fandango 19:25, 10. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Ich nutze bislang ausschließlich die PS2 für GTA und ich meinte auch das längere der beiden Rennen. Wie gesagt: beim Schwimmen hing ich ganz leicht zurück, beim Radfahren bedurfte es schon einer gewissen Geschicklichkeit, um stets vorne mitzufahren und bei der Schlussdisziplin konnte ich - trotz maximaler Muskelmasse - brauchte kein einziges Mal schlapp machen und konnte dadurch alle Gegner abschütteln (was, wie schon erwähnt, möglicherweise durch die anhaltende Ausdauer dank absolvierter Diebstahl-Missionen zustande kommt). Ich weiß nur, dass ich dauerhaft (also rund 15 Minuten lang) auf dem X-Knopf gehämmert hab. Fünftes Rad 17:58, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Bei mir ist Radfahren und Laufen genau anders herum. Bei Gelenheit nochmal testen würde ich sagen... --Grim.fandango 18:14, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Ich hab den Abschnitt erst mal auskommentiert. Ich prüf das lieber mal nach. --Grim.fandango 22:31, 11. Jul. 2007 (UTC) hallo ich habe die pc version und muss sagen das samstag und sonntag der rote bereich erscheint aber dann steht dann "der clock´in clock ist noch nicht so weit" woran liegt das?p.s. bin noch in der ersten stadt und muss noch die letzte mission von ryder erledigen.--Fahrenheit 16:28, 15. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Du hast noch nicht die zweite Stadt (San Fierro) freigespielt, doch da der Traithlon dort hinführt kannst du es noch nicht machen. --Disser2 14:59, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) : Vielleicht sollte man noch als Tipp in den Artikel einarbeiten, vorher die Einbrechermissionen abzuschließen, um maximale Kondition zu haben. Im Sanitäter-Artikel steht außerdem, dass man nach Absolvierung dieser ebenfalls max. Kondition hat. Könnte man ja ebenfalls im Artikel erwähnen? Radczek 08:23, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja, gute Idee. Zaibatsu 11:46, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Belohnung Ich habe gerade zu ersten Mal die Challenge von Santa Maria Beach gewonnen und 10.000$ bekommen. Müsste mal abgeändert werden. --Disser2 14:56, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Fühle dich frei. Zaibatsu 13:26, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Intervalle für das Preisgeld Im Artikel steht unter "Belohnungen" folgendes: * Die Belohnung beträgt beim ersten Sieg 5.000 Dollar, beim zweiten Sieg 10.000 Dollar usw. Hierbei ist jedoch nicht eindeutig, ob sich das Preisgeld verdoppelt, oder um 5.000 erhöht. :Ja, guter Punkt, das sollte überprüft werden. Danke für den Hinweis! Zaibatsu 12:38, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :: Sry, der anonyme davor das war ich ^^. jedenfalls habe ich den (kurzen) Triathlon schon 3 mal hintereinander absolviert und habe jedes mal 10.000 $ Preisgeld bekommen. Da auch Disser2 (siehe oben) die 10.000 $ bekam, denke ich, dass das Preisgeld nicht ansteigt, sondern konstant 10.000 $ beträgt. [[Benutzer:El_bandito|el_bandito]] 12:20, 23. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe nun auch den langen Marathon 2 mal durchgespielt und beides mal 20.000 bekommen. ich fürchte, das preisgeld steigt also leider wirklich nicht an... so schön es auch wäre! --el bandito was here 17:50, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wochentage? In dem Artikel steht, dass man die Challenges am Wochenende startet. Meine Frage: Kann man irgendwo sehen, welcher Wochentag grad ist? Ist vll ne dumme Frage, aber irgendwie finde ich diese Info nicht... --Radczek 09:27, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Man kann den Wochentag sehen, aber ich weiß nicht mehr mit welcher Taste. Dann wird auch dein Sex-Apall, Respekt, Muskeln, Hunger und Fett angezeigt und unter das letzte wird dann der Wochentag angezeigt aber nur die Abkürzung z.B. wird für Samstag SA angezeigt. :MFG GTA SA FAN 09:35, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ich weiß zumindest, dass es auf der Playstation 2-Version die Taste L1 ist. LanceVanceDance 10:38, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Beim PC einfach auf TAB drücken, also oben inner Ecke über der Feststelltaste. ManoCornuto 11:43, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :TAB oder Leertaste soviel ich weiß Metoxys 11:56, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Okay, wie ich mir die Statistiken anschaue, das weiß ich. Hab da aber nie den Wochentag gesehen, werde ich mal genauer drauf achten. Vielen Dank für eure Antworten!!! --Radczek 14:04, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab die PC-Version, hab 100% und trotzdem kann ich kein Rennen gewinnen, beim Schwimmen hab ich bemerkt das ein schnelles draufhämmern auf die Leertaste CJ schneller schwimmen lässt als ein gedrückthalten der Taste, da hängt mich keiner so schnell ab. Aber spätestens beim Radrennen trotz vollem Radskill fahren mir alle weg, rauschen nur so an mir vorbei auf nie mehr wiedersehen. Woran kann das liegen? 84.169.81.6 03:08, 16. Mär. 2013 (UTC)